


Señas de amor

by The_Sinner7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarazo forzado, M/M, Maltrato familiar, Mpreg, Personaje original - Freeform, Secuestro, Steter - Freeform, Tristeza, Violacion, maltrato, stiles es secuestrado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: Stiles jamás imagino que "No es parte de la manada" podría cambiar drásticamente su vida.





	1. 1

>> —Solo será una reunión con la manda del pueblo vecino.— les aclaro Derek.— No quiero que hablen a menos de que se los pida.

—¿Por qué?— pregunto Isaac.

—Porque ellos podrían tomar cualquier mal entendido como ofensa y se desataría una lucha por territorio.— le respondió Stiles.— Creí que Derek te ponía a estudiar.— sonrió con sorna y siguió comiendo cheetos como si nada.

—Tampoco quiero interrupciones como esa o te.— Stiles lo callo con un gesto de mano y luego prosiguió a hablar.

—Me arrancaras la garganta con los dientes.—torció los ojos, su hermano de otra madre trataba de no reír porque debía de comportarse como el alfa que era.

— Solo no hagan nada estúpido.— dijo Peter quien estaba llegando al loft.

Un par de horas después llego aquel alfa con un aire despiadado, un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes realmente intimidantes. El solo venía con dos betas ya un poco mayores.

—Manada Hale-McCall.— saludo el alfa.

—Alfa Welsh. —saludo Derek estrechando su mano con el pelirrojo.

—Oh por favor llámame Alexander. — Dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña. — Hemos venido a renovar la alianza que nuestras manadas tenían antes del incidente de la familia Hale. —aclaro sin rodeos.

Por un par de horas los tres alfa estuvieron discutiendo puntos hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo sin que el territorio de cada uno se sintiera amenazado.

—Fue un gusto manada Hale- McCall. — caminaba hacia la salida pero se detuvo al encontrarse con los demás betas de la manada de Beacon Hills. Luego un olor dulzón llego hasta sus fosas nasales. Camino entre los lobos adolescentes hasta que llegó al castaño de ojos color whisky.— Es real.— murmuró extasiado.

—¿Qué?— pregunto Scott confundido.

—El chico que corre con los lobos.— dijo ignorando la pregunta de Scott. Tomo la mano de Stiles y la beso pero al instante Peter lo jalo hacia él y Isaac se puso delante de el.— No sabía que el perteneciera a su manada.

—Por qué no lo hace.— Contesto Jackson torciendo los ojos.

—¿No lo es?— preguntó interesado.

—Si.— respondió Scott sin pensar.

—No.— dijo Derek.— Él no lo está.— insistió en negarlo, no podía dejar que otra manada pensar que la suya podría ser un blanco débil por resguardar a un humano.— Sólo nos ayuda a veces.

—Sabes...— con sus ojos alfa logro que Isaac se retirara pero Peter aun así permaneció cerca del chico hiperactivo.—Muchas manadas se sentirían agradecidas de tener al valiente humano que corre con los lobos.— acaricio la mejilla de Stiles con algo de alevosía. <<

Despertó de golpe, el sudor frio recorría cada parte del como recordatorio de que su mente le hacía confundir los sueños con los recuerdos, porque los sueños eran falsos y los recuerdos eran parte de la realidad de momentos pasados. Recuerdos crueles que se presentaban aun dormido. Por un momento llego a preferir las pesadillas.

Su respiración aún estaba agitada, siempre le afectaba demasiado recordar aquel momento en el que había tenido por primera vez contacto con Welsh.

—Púdrete Alexander.—maldijo, una costumbre que solía tener cada vez que despertaba sintiéndose mortificado. Quiso levantarse pero sintió que alguien se aferraba a su camisa.— Olvide que estabas aquí amor. — El de cabellos rojos se removió bajo las cobijas y solo abrazo más a Stiles pero no despertó.— Eres un cachorro dormilón.— sonrió antes de intentar volver a dormir.

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	2. 2

>> Ya había caminado bastante pero no importaba, el mensaje decía que Scott lo necesitaba con urgencia en el bosque. Habría ido en el jeep pero para su mala suerte no quiso encender.

Stiles sintió un escalofrió bastante frio recorriendo toda su espalda, quiso culpar a la baja temperatura de ese momento pero en el fondo lo persuadió como una señal de que algo estaba mal.

—Scott. — llamo el castaño pero nadie le contestó. — Supongo que vas a llegar tarde. — murmuro molesto. Tomo asiento en un tronco para esperar a su hermano de otra madre, pero no duro mucho sentado porque al escuchar crujir las hojas se levantó como resorte. — ¿Scott?

— ¿Stiles verdad?— pregunto el peligro fingiendo no saber su nombre. — ¿Ese es tu nombre?— Salió completamente desde las sombras, se veía tétrico y atractivo bajo la luz de la luna, lástima que sus ojos verdes te hacían temblar de miedo en lugar de extasiar al que los observara.

— ¿Welsh que haces aquí?— pregunto Stiles acercándose al alfa. — ¿Scott también te llamo aquí?

—No cariño. —lo tomo del mentón y noto como Stiles se tensó. —Vengo por ti.

—Okey... Esto es aterrador. — Dio un paso hacia atrás. — Creo que es momento de que corra. — Y así lo hizo pero cuatro betas lo acorralaron. Uno de ellos lo sujeto tan fuerte que sintió como su brazo se rompía. No lo dejarían escapar.

—Si escucho otro de sus huesos ser triturado. — Mostro sus colmillos y sus fieros ojos rojos. — No me detendré y los mataré. —amenazo a sus betas y estos solo agacharon la cabeza mostrando estar bien amaestrados.

—No llegaras a la manada a través de mi —le replico Stiles jadeante, el dolor de hueso roto lo estaba aturdiendo un poco.

—No me importa la manada. —Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, camino vacilante hasta Stiles y este lo beso bruscamente. —A mí me interesa tenerte. — Aclaro luego de romper el beso.

—Ellos me encontraran y cuando sepan que fuiste tú...— no logro terminar de hablar porque Alexander lo abofeteo.

— ¡A ellos no les importas! — Le grito el pelirrojo. — Ni si quiera eres de su manada.

—Pero. — Stiles iba a alegar que eso era mentira pero en el fondo sabía que había un poco de verdad. Pero eso no le dolía porque a él solo le importaba que fuera valorado por lobo psicótico y su mejor amigo los demás se podían ir a la mierda.

— ¡Ellos no te valoran como lo hare yo!— le alzo la voz lo suficiente para que Stiles entendiera.

—Cuando se enteren que desaparecí y noten que sus esencias estuvieron en mismo lugar que yo, irán tras de ustedes. —insistió Stiles.

—Cariño...—soltó una carcajada ahogada. — Cubrimos nuestro olor. —sonrió mostrando el collar que traía puesto, él ya los conocía bastante bien por que Deaton le había dicho que tal vez llegaría a necesitar alguno en una situación especial. — Es hora de irnos. — Noqueó a Stiles de un golpe y el mismo se lo llevó a donde una camioneta estaba esperándolos para irse lejos de Beacon Hills. <<

—Papá. —Lo saco de sus pensamientos una voz un poco ahogada. —Papá. — le volvió a llamar.

— ¿Que sucede cariño?— le pregunto Stiles al pequeño pelirrojo el cual solo señalo la estufa. — ¡Los panques!— rápidamente los quito del sartén. — Están un poco quemados. —Dijo mostrándole uno. — Pero saben bien. — señaló el panque, luego su estómago y levanto los pulgares con una sonrisa.

El niño le hizo caso y empezó a comerlos con miel y fruta. Al terminar le sonrió a Stiles, sobo su pequeño estomago con entusiasmo y levanto ambos pulgares para indicarle que de verdad le gusto el almuerzo.

—Me alegra que te gustara Mick. — beso la frente de su cachorro pelirrojo y lo tomo en brazos.

Mick ya en brazos lo observó con sus grandes ojos olivos, el de verdad amaba a Stiles. — Papá. —volvió a llamarlo.

— ¿Que sucede?— El castaño siempre procuraba gesticular bien cuando hablaba para que su cachorro se memorizara como mueve los labios al decir preguntas cortas.

El niño tomo la mano de Stiles, señalo su propio corazón y luego el de el. —Amó—la voz de Mick siempre se escuchaba casi en murmuro pero aun así esas palabras se clavaban fuertemente en cada parte de su alma.

—Yo también te amó pequeño. —En ese mismo instante Alexander entro a la cocina con su usual cara de odio inmortal.

— ¿Cuándo va a aprender a hablar correctamente?—pregunto Alexander con fastidio. — El será el siguiente alfa de los Welsh. — el pequeño al verlo acercándose a ellos solo escondió la cara en el cuello de Stiles. — Lo mimas demasiado. — Trato de tomarlo en sus brazos pero Mick le gruño y Alexander lo miro bastante molestó. — ¡No le gruñas a tu alfa!— levanto su mano en forma de amenaza pero Stiles bajo de sus brazos a su cachorro y lo puso de tras de él.

—Prometiste no hacerle nada a Mick. — le alego Stiles. —Alexander eres su padre. — el alfa no estaba al tanto de la condición de Mick por lo que siempre intentaba reprenderlo pero el joven Stilinski lograba interponerse entre el cruel alfa y su cachorro.

—No criare un futuro alfa mimado. — Welsh lanzó a la pared la tasa que estaba en la mesa, Mick solo lo miro con los ojos llorosos. — Tienes razón no le pondré una mano encima a ese débil cachorro. — sonrió con un poco más de calma. — Pero a ti si porque eres culpable de su debilidad. — Stiles sintió como el aire se le iba en ese momento, sabía perfectamente que iba a pasar. — ¡A mi habitación ahora! — le grito Alexander.

— ¡No!, no Alex. — Le suplico Stiles pero el pelirrojo solo lo tomo con brusquedad del brazo y lo jalo hacia él. — Alex por favor. — le rogó nuevamente al alfa.

—Tú decides te rompo la cara a golpes o te rompo ese lindo culo en mi cama. —le miro impaciente por la respuesta del humano.

—Alex. — le llamo con un gesto triste y desesperado.

—Bien prefieres que me desquite con Mick. —soltó a Stiles para caminar hacia el cachorro.

— ¡No!— detuvo a Welsh antes de que diera un paso más. — Iremos a tu habitación. — respondió con pesadez, preferirá los golpes antes de que ese bastardo lo tocara de aquella manera tan asquerosa pero si Welsh se sobrepasaba con sus golpizas no estaría en condición de defender a su cachorro.

 

 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...

Alexander es un puerco :c, he creado un monstruo.


	3. 3

Stiles estaba más nervioso desde que noto ciertas cosas en él, hace semanas que Welsh lo había tomado a la fuerza y el desgraciado había decido anudarlo como aquella vez en la que concibió a Mick. El humano estaba realmente asustado, no podía tener otro cachorro de Alexander las cosas se dificultaría demasiado y él no estaba seguro si lograría sobrevivir a para poder seguir protegiendo a su pequeño pelirrojo.

—Alexander se ira por unas horas. —le comento Patrick el druida de la manada Welsh. — Así que hay que hacer las cosas rápido. — entro a la habitación de Stiles con un par de maletas grandes.

—Creo que Mick está empeorando. — Murmuró Stiles con una mueca. — A veces tampoco me escucha cuando hablo bastante fuerte.

—Si está empeorando será más difícil ocultarle su condición a Alexander. —dijo con un gesto preocupado.— Otros en la manada han sospechado pero no le dirán nada a su alfa porque temen que le haga algo a Mick.— suspiro con pesadez el druida.— Tienes suerte que consideren a Mick y a ti como parte de la manada.— Sin más charla comenzó a examinar al cachorro pelirrojo. Realmente no tardo al terminar de checarlo le dio una paleta al niño y dejo que se fuera a jugar. — Lo siento. — se disculpó el druida, odiaba dar malas noticias. —Tenías razón Mick está empeorando, su audición esta disminuyendo notablemente.

—Si hubiera...— no logro decir algo más porque el castaño comenzó a sollozar. — Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Alexander es el único culpable, que estabas en cinta y ni si quiera lo detuvo para que dejara de golpearte.

—No sé qué haré para defender a Mick cuando el bastardo de Alexander se entere. — En ese momento su estómago se revolvió y sintió como la bilis subía por su esófago. — Mierda. — corrió al baño y dejo al druida con una clara preocupación.

—Stiles... ¿Alexander te anudo?— pregunto esperando un no.

—Sí, el bastardo lo hizo. — Respondió aun dentro del baño. — Aun quiero creer que estos malestares son de estrés.

—No puedes seguir aquí. — murmuro el druida, ya era momento que intentaran hacer algo.

Patrick se retiró momentos después de que le confirmara a Stiles de que si estaba a la espera del siguiente cachorro del alfa Welsh. Le dijo que probablemente tenga tres semanas si cuentan desde que lo anudo por última vez.

—No sé cómo te voy a proteger a ti también. —sollozo, acaricio su vientre con delicadeza para tratar de calmarse así mismo.

El joven Stilinski se sentía como cuando estaba esperando a Mick, él estaba bastante asustado no era el tipo de situaciones que pensó que podría vivir. Sabía que al permanecer al lado de Scott su vida correría peligro constantemente pero nunca conto con ser secuestrado por otro alfa sin interés de que eso perjudicara a la manada Hale-McCall. Alexander simplemente lo quería a él.

>>El pelirrojo empujo molesto a Stiles a la cama. Ya que este se negaba a acostarse otra vez con él.

—Basta. — le suplicó cubriendo su abultado vientre con sus manos.

—No lo volveré a repetir. —Hablo molesto. —Quítate la ropa.

—Alex. —gimió cuando el pelirrojo le torció el brazo, logro escuchar como el hueso de su muñeca crujía. Probablemente volvió a romperle un hueso. — La última vez nos lastimaste tanto que casi lo pierdo. — le recordó para tratar de controlar los arrebatos de Alexander.

— ¡Soy tu alfa!— le grito torciéndole más la muñeca. — Obedéceme. — le demando con una voz ronca y aterradora.

Stiles no pudo resistirse más así que dejo que Welsh hiciera lo que quisiera, al lobo no le importaba perder el control en sus sesiones de sexo forzado, por lo tanto siempre terminaba encajándole las garras en los costados de Stiles cuando este lo obligaba a ponerse en cuatro.

Luego de un rato Welsh dejo a Stiles solo en su habitación, normalmente hacia eso porque le fastidiaba escucharlo sollozar.

—Perdóname por no poder defendernos. — Acarició su vientre con cuidado, casi con miedo de lastimarse a sí mismo. — Te amo pequeño revoltoso. —dijo al sentir como se removía dentro de él.

Alexander tardo menos de un mes desde que lo secuestro para conseguir que Stiles quedara embarazado, y el castaño al enterarse de su estado estaba bastante sorprendido porque no tenía ni idea que podía engendrar pero le explicaron que la mayoría de los lobos nacidos lograban procrear aun teniendo una pareja masculina.

Una semana después intento escapar pero Welsh se dio cuenta de eso, su ira había sido tan grande que el castaño termino con bastantes moretones y magulladuras en todo su cuerpo. — Patrick me dijo que nacerás en 3 meses. — Stiles tenía en ese momento ya 4 meses de embarazo. — Cuando nazcas nos largaremos de aquí. — dijo sin saber que en realidad permanecería cuatro años más al lado de aquel alfa. <<


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicos en instagram doy noticias de cuando o por que tardo para actualizar. Me puedes encontrar como the_sinner_y_su_perro.

—No sé por qué no te busque antes aquí— Derek tomo asiento al lado de su tío. — A todos nos duele que Stiles ya no este aquí pero ya pasaron 4 años, no es sano que sigas viniendo todos los días aquí.

—No estamos seguros si de verdad está muerto.

—Peter encontramos su olor en la camioneta incendiada, también encontramos cosas cerca del incendio. Todo tenía su olor.

—Cállate. — murmuro Peter con rabia. Detestaba que todos aceptaran con tanta facilidad que Stiles murió en un extraño incidente un par de semanas después de que desapareció.

—Sé que Stiles te agradaba mucho pero tienes que comenzar a darle fin al luto que le estas dando.

—Tú no lo entiendes. — Peter dejo otra flor junto a otras que estaban en el lugar donde habían encontrado la camioneta calcinada.

El lobo zombie seguía destrozado deseando así la muerte cada vez más pero un destello de esperanza se lo impedía porque su corazón le decía que el castaño aún estaba vivo.

>> —No soy bueno para ti. — Peter acaricio la mejilla del humano con tanta delicadeza que Stiles logro sentir un escalofrío.

— ¿Porque todos creen que saben que es bueno para mí?— le pregunto Stiles. — No me importa que la manada no lo apruebe.

—No es solo eso. — Respondió Peter con una mueca, de verdad detestaba no ser más joven. — Quiero lo mejor para ti. — entonces Stiles lo beso, el mayor se sorprendió pero no logro apartarse así que terminó correspondiendo el beso, casi se sentía como si fuera el único que iba a haber entre ellos. <<

Ese mismo día pero hora más tarde se encontraba el joven humano tratando de evadir al alfa de la manada Welsh y lo logro gracias a que Phoenix el hermano menor de Alexander le dijo a el que necesitaba ayuda del humano para estudiar el bestiario.

—Creí que Patrick era el que te ayudaba a estudiar el bestiario. —Comento Stiles tomando asiento con Mick en sus brazos.

—Sé que Mick no escucha. —le dijo con sus grandes ojos verdes tan característicos de los Welsh. Stiles lo miro con un gesto de horror y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. — La habitación es insonora. —le dijo para calmarlo. —Nadie me escucho.

—No le digas a Alexander. —las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca debido a angustia. —Phoenix por favor no se lo digas.

—Tranquilo Stiles no diré nada. —sacudió los cabellos rojos de su sobrino. —Sabemos lo que pasaría si Alex se entera. —hizo una mueca triste, él amaba a su hermano pero reconocía que era un verdadero monstruo. —Cuando te vallas de aquí... ¿Aun me dejaras ver a Mick?

—Mick y tú nunca dejaran de ser familia. —Stiles le sonrió con calidez a su cuñado para tratar de que dejara de pensar que lo apartara de la vida de Mick, los demás de la manada apreciaban al cachorro pero solo Phoenix había demostrado tenerle cariño de verdad. —Eres un gran tío para Mick y lo serás para el cachorro que viene en camino.

— ¿Estas...? — la cara de Phoenix era de una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría. — Mierda, no puedes seguir aquí. —su gesto se transformó en tristeza y al parecer Mick logro notar el cambio de aroma en el ambiente porque se bajó de los brazos de Stiles para ir a los brazos de su tío. El pequeño le dio un abrazo y luego jalo de la camisa del adolecente para que este le pusiera atención.

—Phoenix. —le volvió a llamar con su usual voz ahogada, señalo con sus manos toda la habitación y luego levanto ambos pulgares.

El lobo lo miro confundido y luego su vista se dirigió a Stiles buscando una explicación o más bien una traducción.

—Dice que todo está bien. —le dijo el humano aun sabiendo que nada estaba bien pero no angustiaría a su pequeño más de lo que Alexander no lo atormenta.

—Te extrañare cuando ya no estés aquí. —Phoenix lo abrazo aún más. — En una semana será mi cumpleaños 17 ahí podemos ayudarte a escapar todos estarán distraídos con la celebración.

—Qué pasa si Welsh se entera, no puedo dejar que nos lastime.

—Si es necesario...—Phoenix suspiro y trato de hablar pero las palabras no salían tan fácil. —Matare a mi hermano si es necesario.

—Phoenix no puedo dejar que hagas eso. —a Stiles se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no porque Alexander no se lo mereciera, más bien porque no quería que un adolecente marcara su vida por asesinar a su propio hermano.

—No podemos seguir bajo la tiranía de Alex. — hablo molesto. — Él no se tentaría el corazón si tuviera que matarme por poder.

Lastimosamente era cierto, Alexander era un alfa cruel que no dudaría en sacrificar a sus betas por poder sin importar que fueran familia directa. Todos lo sabían pero nadie haría nada al respecto por miedo a que el alfa se encargara que terminaras dos metros bajo tierra.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En instagram me encuentras como the_sinner_y_su_perro ahi doy noticias de cuando o por que tardo para actualizar.

Luego de la charla que tuvieron Phoenix y Stiles, ellos no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a preparar las cosas con ayuda de Patrick. Su plan era dejar un pequeño paquete cerca del bosque que daba paso a llegar a Beacon Hills, en él se dejaron un par de collares con los que no lograrían rastrearlos y también procuraron dejar ceniza de montaña por si la situación lo amerita. También habían pensado en la posibilidad de dejarle wolfbane pero lo descartaron inmediatamente por que podría ser dañino para el en su estado.

La fiesta del cumpleaños de su cuñado había comenzado desde muy temprano pero debían esperar para que Alexander estuviera lo suficientemente distraído con el alfa de la otra manada invitada, proveniente del sureste que tiene alianza con los Welsh desde hace décadas.

 

—Admiro el esfuerzo que le dedicas a tu cachorro. — Comento el alfa moreno. — A pesar de su condición tiene sus otros sentidos muy bien desarrollados. — comento al ver que Mick le había ganado a sus pequeños cachorros en el juego de búsqueda del tesoro. Ese fue el único comento en el que el pequeño pelirrojo se había apartado de Stiles. El humano lo había permitido porque creía que sería bueno que su hijo disfrutara el jugar con otros cachorros antes del estrés de su huida.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Welsh lo miro confundido e impaciente por una respuesta.

—De que has hecho un gran trabajo, la sordera de Mick no le impide que sus otros sentidos sean inútiles. — Señaló el alfa. — Aunque creo que sería mejor que Phoenix se hiciera cargo en un futuro de la manada como alfa.

— ¡Mick!— grito con su voz de alfa con la esperanza de que el cachorro lo escuchara y así demostrará que realmente no es sordo como la manada del sureste pensaba. — ¡Mick!— gruño fuertemente provocando que sus betas quedaran inmóviles del miedo, el cachorro pelirrojo por desgracia no lo escucho el seguía jugando sin saber lo que estaba por pasar. Entonces los ojos rojos de Alexander se encontraron con los Stiles llenos de miedo. — ¡Lo sabias!

—Alex, yo no. — Stiles comenzó a balbucear.

—Welsh es mejor que te calmes. — le sugirió el otro alfa. Pero Alexander lo ignoró completamente, entonces avanzó peligrosamente hacia Stiles y su cachorro. El humano sentía que casi le arrancaban el alma cuando el cruel alfa mostro sus garras.

—Muévete Stiles o te matare a ti también. — Mick se había escondido detrás de el luego de que en el ambiente olfateo el miedo del joven Stilinski.

— ¡Alex es tu hijo! — Stiles comenzó a derramar lágrimas de desesperación. Después de toda la mierda que ha pasado al lado de Alexander, su hijo era lo más maravilloso tenia.

—¡No criare un alfa sordo!— Alexander se descontroló totalmente y se abalanzó hacia Mick para atravesarlo con sus garras pero ellas nunca llegaron a rozar al cachorro porque Stiles lo había cubierto con su cuerpo.—¡Los matare a ambos!— el otro alfa trato de controlarlo pero Welsh estaba demasiado descontrolado, ningún beta parecía querer intervenir realmente por miedo de morir en el intento y los betas del alfa del suroeste tampoco lo hicieron por orden de su alfa.—Nadie me detendrá.— lanzo lejos al otro alfa y volvió hacia donde estaban Stiles y el cachorro quien lloraba de lo asustado que estaba. El humano se levantó jadeante por la herida que le había ocasionado anteriormente y se puso frente a su cachorro.

—Ellos no están solos Alexander. — Phoenix salto enzima de su hermano y trato de desgarrarle la garganta con sus garras pero Welsh lo tomo del brazo y lo golpeo contra el pisó, el chico quedo inconsciente por el impacto.

Luego todo paso tan rápido que ahora Stiles veía horrorizado como Alexander le arrebataba a su pequeño.

—Dile adiós a este inútil cachorro. — el cruel alfa se preparaba para terminar con la vida de su propio hijo.

— ¡No!— Stiles jamás creyó que Alexander pudiera causarle más dolor del que le había hecho desde hace cuatro años. Luego el joven Stilinski cerró los ojos al sentir la sangre salpicar en su rostro.

 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


	6. 6

—¿Qué?—logro hablar Welsh, aunque sentía que se estaba ahogando, entonces Stiles abrió los ojos confundido a lo que estaba escuchando.—¿Que eres?— escupió más sangre cuando la espada la empujaron más a través de su estómago. Stiles quedo inmóvil de la sorpresa por unos momentos, realmente no sabía cómo era posible que los oni estuvieran ahí deteniendo al alfa mientras otro le apuñalaba.

— ¡Papá!— era la primera vez que el pequeño pelirrojo había gritado en su corta vida, el cachorro se escuchaba aterrorizado y eso ayudo a que Stiles reaccionara, entonces se dio cuenta que su hijo era resguardo por uno de los oni. Tomo al niño y corrió hacia el bosque sin importar que estaba pasando atrás, solo se lamentaba no haberse traído a Phoenix con el pero en lo único que podía pensar era en mantener a Mick a salvo 

— ¡Matare a ambos cuando me libere!— fue lo último que escucho Stiles de Alexander, el huyo sin voltear hacia atrás. El joven Stilinski temía que sus ojos se encontraron con el cruel alfa liberándose de los onis.

Entonces solo corrió con su pequeño en brazos, soportando el fulminante dolor de las heridas que Alexander le dejo, con cada paso que daba sentía que se sofocaba. Quería parar pero al ver los ojos de Mick llenos de miedo le ayudaban a recobrar fuerzas y seguir a pesar de lo arduo que era.

Pero al final luego de recorrer un largo camino Stiles termino por desplomarse, primero su respiración comenzó a ser errática y después su vista empezó a nublarse, él sabía que no faltaba mucho para no soportar estar más de pie por lo que bajo de sus brazos a su pequeño pelirrojo con la esperanza de soportar un poco más y llegar al inicio de la reserva de Beacon Hills.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron solo logro percibir que Mick le llamo varias veces antes de estar completamente inconsciente.

Por suerte no duro mucho tiempo ahí en el bosque, sus heridas no serían lo que complicarían la situación.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto confundido, lo último que recordaba era estar corriendo en el bosque con su hijo. Entonces se levantó de golpe y busco al pequeño pelirrojo por todo el lugar. — ¡Mick!— grito, sintió que sus ojos se comenzaban a derramar lágrimas del miedo de no saber dónde estaba su cachorro.—¡Mick!— le llamo desesperado, arranco el suero que estaba inyectado a su brazo y se levantó bruscamente de la camilla ignorando completamente que le dolía las heridas que le había dejado Alexander. 

Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo buscando a su cachorro. — ¡Mick!— siguió gritando con la esperanza de que el pequeño pelirrojo apareciera. 

— ¡Mamá, Stiles despertó! —Scott se lanzó a los brazos de Stiles y este devolvió el abrazo instintivamente.

—Stiles nos tenías tan asustados, le avisare a tu padre que estas despierto. —Melissa sin pensarlo tanto saco su celular y comenzó a marcarle al sheriff.

— ¿Donde esta Mick?— pregunto Stiles, ignorando que aún no ha visto a su padre después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Scott puso su usual cara de confundido, habían pasado años y aún tenía ese aire de cachorro perdido.

— ¡Mi hijo!— grito desmoronándose frente a su mejor amigo. — Mi bebé está perdido. — su voz se terminó de quebrar por los sollozos, entonces Scott lo volvió a abrazar para transmitirle un poco de calma.


	7. 7

Tantas cosas habían pasado en un lapso tan pequeño de tiempo. En estos instantes Beacon Hills era presente de como los milagros se podían mesclar con la tragedia de una manera tan etérea, tan irreal pero a la vez lograba causar una sensación de pesar.

El sheriff Stilinski ni si quiera pudo saborear el hecho de que su hijo había vuelto a él milagrosamente porque esa felicidad fue arrebatada al enterarse lo que desato la huida de Stiles, solo se permitió abrazar a su hijo y decirle que lo amaba demasiado. Hubiera deseado pasar un poco de más de tiempo con el pero tenía que liderar la búsqueda del pequeño Mick. Realmente odiaba que esa fuera la manera de enterarse que tiene un nieto.

—No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada. —Stiles intento levantarse pero inmediatamente unas manos hicieron que retrocediera, Melissa lo miro con pena y una mueca al no saber cómo darle más palabras de aliento. También se sintió un poco mal consigo mismo por que no se estaba cuidando muy bien por su cachorro en espera pero en esos instantes Stiles no sabía qué hacer, solo quería que todo terminara— ¿A dónde fue Scott?

—Supongo que esta con tu padre tratando de seguir un rastro.

—No hay rastro que seguir. —Stiles no logro contener las lágrimas. —Mick trae un collar con el que no pueden detectar su olor. —Melissa lo abrazo para intentar transmitirle un poco de calma.

—Stiles, confía en que Scott y tu padre encontraran a tu pequeño. —le sonrió con calidez pero aún se podía notar un poco de duda en sus palabras y no porque desconfiara del sheriff y su hijo, pero las cosas siempre podían empeorar.

—No puedo seguir aquí mi bebé me necesita. —Stiles volvió a intentar levantarse pero se quedó congelado cuando vio entrar a la habitación a un par de viejos amigos, quienes en realidad eran el hombre que se robó su corazón una vez y un lobo agrio.

—Tu bebé necesita que estés bien para cuando el regrese. —comento Peter sonriéndole como si Stiles pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento. —Hola cariño.

—Peter…

—Han pasado tantos años. —El lobo zombie no se debatió en si abrazarlo o no, simplemente lo hizo y se sintió tan feliz cuando Stiles le correspondió el gesto.

—Me hiciste tanta falta.

—Yo siempre supe que aun estabas vivo. —hablo Peter con la voz un poco quebrada.  
Permanecieron un momento así en silencio hasta que alguien carraspeo y termino con la atmosfera de reencuentro.

—La manada está muy feliz con tenerte de vuelta. —dijo Derek luego de sentirse un poco incómodo con la escena tan tierna que estaban formando Stiles y su tío. Melissa lo miro con el ceño fruncido y solo susurro que si necesitaban algo que la llamaran.

—Siempre has sido tan imprudente querido sobrino. —Derek no respondió y solo hizo un movimiento de cejas como respuesta. —Eso supuse. —Peter bufo, pero volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el beta humano. —Lograremos encontrar a tu cachorro. —Stiles solo suspiro y trato de creer que todo estará bien.

Mientras tanto el pequeño cachorro pelirrojo salió del escondite en el que se mantuvo luego de que se perdiera al tratar de buscar ayuda cuando vio como Stiles se desplomaba en el piso.  
Mick camino un poco por el bosque con la esperanza de encontrarse con su papá pero al mismo tiempo trataba de no seguir llorando porque temía que su padre Alexander lo encontrara. Unas horas después Mick logro percibir un aroma y eso lo asusto un poco, volteo hacia todos lados pero no lograba encontrar nada.

—Debes estar lejos de tu manada pequeño cachorro. —dijo sin salir de los arbustos aun por si el niño realmente no estaba solo y en realidad era usado como carnada, pero entonces noto que el pequeño pelirrojo no lo escucho pero si capto que el niño podía detectar su aroma.  
— ¿Estás perdido? — De nuevo no recibió respuesta, así que salió de donde estaba y camino hacia el cachorro quien al verlo retrocedió instintivamente. —No te hare nada. —Mick ladeo la cabeza confundido por que no estaba seguro que era lo que decía aquel hombre. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —pensó que si tal vez hablaba más lento el cachorro podría entenderle y al parecer funciono por que el gesto de Mick se relajó más.

—Mick. —Dijo señalándose a sí mismo. — ¿Tu? —pregunto con su habitual voz ahogada.

—Soy Deucalión.

 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	8. 8

La madrugada era fría y espantosamente silenciosa, un mal augurio recorría el aire alertando así a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales aun que realmente ni siquiera sabían a que debían temer o de que debían esconderse.

—¿Stiles? —hablo Peter somnoliento. —¿No puedes dormir? —pregunto al verlo parado en la ventana de la habitación del castaño.

—No puedo dormir. —respondió en voz baja. —Mi bebé sigue ahí afuera.

—Cariño, lo encontraremos. —se apeno por darle esperanzas dudosas.

—No sé si pueda seguir así. —respondió con un leve sollozo. — Ha pasado un maldito mes. —se mordió el labio para no llorar más. Peter se acercó y lo tomo en sus brazos, dándose cuenta así que algo estaba pasando con el pálido chico.

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre.

—Ya tome algo, tal vez solo es un resfriado. —le contesto el chico paliducho. —Deaton dijo que si empeora que me llevaras a la clínica.

—Tal vez deberías de volver a la cama y descansar. —Stiles asintió y siguió a Peter, no tomo mucho tiempo para que ambos se acorrucaran. Una extraña calma invadió la habitación de Stiles y poco a poco la temperatura comenzó a descender, la pareja pensó que solo era la brisa fría de la madrugada pero en realidad era parte del mal augurio que recorría el aire de Beacon Hills.

Entonces un dolor agudo hizo que Stiles se retorciera.

—¿Estas...? —No terminó de hablar porque a lo lejos se escuchó un aullido fantasmal y sin poderlo evitar los ojos de Peter se volvieron azules en reacción a lo que escucho, su mente quedó en blanco hasta que volvió a escuchar los jadeos de dolor de Stiles.

—Peter llévame a la clínica. —jadeo al sentir otra punzada en su vientre.

—Todo estará bien. —trato de sonar calmado para no alterar más a Stiles.

—No quiero perder otro bebé. —Stiles lo miro con ojos suplicantes justo antes de desmayarse.

Mientras tanto cerca de Beacon Hills cierto alfa miraba consternado al cachorro que aullaba frente a su ventana de una manera tan escalofriante, entonces el quedo congelado cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los peculiares blancos iridiscentes del niño.

—Papá. —Mick se giró a la ventana he intentaba romperla con sus puñitos, y cuando logro fisurarla Deucalión se dio cuenta que tal vez sería bueno salir a dar un paseo.

Horas después el amanecer casi estaba asomándose y el cachorro dentro de Stiles apenas parecía que iba a sobrevivir esa noche, todo la manada estaba a su lado en la veterinaria de Deaton apoyándolo y deseando lo mejor para Stiles.

—Debería de estar adentro con él. —murmuró Peter molesto.

—Sabes que no hay nada en que puedas ayudar. —le respondió Derek.

—Aún no me acostumbro a verlos juntos pero realmente agradezco que lo protejas tanto.—mencionó el sheriff, sus ojos veían con cansancio la puerta donde estaba su hijo detrás.

Peter le iba a contestar que él amaba a Stiles y que siempre lo cuidaría, pero cuando sus labios apenas resoplaron para decirlo aquel aullido fantasmal volvió a sonar.

—¿Que mierda es eso? —preguntó Scott sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Los demás estaban igual de atónitos por darse cuenta que el aullido hizo que sus ojos brillarán sin poder evitarlo.

Peter gruñón al darse cuenta que ese mismo aullido sonó cuando Stiles se puso mal.

—¿Peter que es?—pregunto Derek y antes de que el lobo zombie respondiera una fuerte ráfaga abrió las puertas de la veterinaria.

—Siempre me han gustado las entradas dramáticas. —hablo Deucalión con una sonrisa prepotente y detrás de él había un pequeño cachorro pelirrojo que sostenía su mano algo asustado.


	9. 9

Realmente todos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban ver al viejo alfa que una vez les causó problemas frente a ellos con el pequeño pelirrojo.

Sus instintos no los dejaron razonar e indagar primero como es que llegaron los dos lobos a la veterinaria de Deaton.

—¡Tú te lo llevaste!— gruñó Peter, dejando ver sus fríos ojos azules.

Deucalión negó con la cabeza y soltó una sonrisa burlona, todos estaban preparados para atacar incluyendo al sheriff quien lo estaba apuntando con su arma ya cargada con balas especiales para lobos malvados.

Los primeros en saltar con las garras ya dispuestas para desgarrar gargantas eran Peter y Derek pero ni si quiera lograron acercarse a Deucalión porque de las sombras salieron los oni y retuvieron a todos alejados de ambos lobos.

Por un momento todos sintieron como el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos, no era para nada grato encontrarse con los oni y sin quererlo quedaron atrapados en una ensoñación de remembranzas donde perdieron a miembros de la manada, pero cierto efecto no duró mucho ya que entonces sintieron un atroz escalofrío en la piel, Mick estaba aullando con sus ojos destellando en blanco. Era como escuchar a un cachorro moribundo.

—Papá.—empieza a murmurar Mick entre lloriqueos, el único en reaccionar fue Isaac quien trata de acercarse al pequeño cachorro rojo pero los onis no lo dejan dar un paso más. —Papá. —coloco su dedo índice y el de en medio formando una uve y golpeo ligeramente su barbilla.

—Se dónde está tu papá. —Le dice Isaac pero Mick no logra entender lo que dice, hablo muy rápido incluso para tratar de leer sus labios.—Tu papá. —recordó que Stiles había mencionado la falta de audición de su pequeño, así que volvió a decirle pero esta vez más lento y apuntando hacia el pasillo.

Mick le sonrió tímido y se acercó a Isaac limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas.

Ambos lobos se fueron dejando a los demás con un nudo en el estómago, porque por más que sea aterrador el aullido del cachorro o lo peligrosos que sean los oni que lo resguardan, no pueden dejar de sentir roto el corazón por verle llorar y suplicar por Stiles.

—Es un lobo fuerte, el no necesita de su lástima. —dijo Deucalión con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú no sabes nada. —le reclamo Peter, era obvio que al menos el no sentía lástima por el cachorro sordo, podría estar loco pero sabía diferenciar la empatía con la lastima.

—Claro que se más. —Deucalión frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista a Peter. —Sobrevivió conmigo mientras ustedes se perseguían el rabo.—se mofo de toda la manada Hale. —No saben nada de Mick. —Scott parecía querer demostrarle lo contrario pero Deucalión lo callo con la pura mirada. —He de suponer que ni siquiera saben que Mick no duerme sin beber antes chocolate caliente. — Entonces inevitablemente recordó algunas de las escenas más extrañas de estos últimos días.

>> —¿De nuevo no dormirás hasta que bebas chocolate caliente? —le pregunto pausadamente a Mick para que este lograra leer sus labios.

Hizo un puchero, coloco sus ambas manos pegando palma con palma y las deslizo alternamente hacia adelante y atrás sin separarlas. —Chocolate. —y entonces termino por llevar su mano en forma de capullo hacia su boca.

Deucalión lo miro alzando las cejas, realmente le sorprendía lo rápido que aprendía el pequeño pelirrojo, no sabía mucho sobre lenguaje de señas pero por primera vez se sintió agradecido con la existencia del dichoso internet.

—De acuerdo pequeño lobo. —levanto al niño con un brazo y lo llevo con él a la cocina. —Eres un cachorro muy listo, por supuesto que tendrás tu chocolate caliente.

Pero como esperaba el pelirrojo no se quedó dormido tan rápido como esperaba.

Cual quiera que le hubiera dicho que estaría en vela arrullando a un cachorro a media noche, posiblemente le hubiera cortado la garganta con sus garras por creer que sería un alfa tan blando. Y el alfa creía que su vida ya había dado un giro extremo al recuperar su vista y al ser derrotado por una pandilla de adolescentes. <<

 

 

Lo siento si no era lo que esperaban, también perdonen la demora.

Los ama The Sinner y su perro...


	10. 10

Toda la locura de la noche anterior hacia que la mañana pareciera un chiste, Deucalión había sido resguardado por onis y amenazado por la manada pero ahora se encontraba bebiendo café frente a Derek y Peter mientras otros se habían ido a descansar un poco.

—¿Podría saber por qué sigues aquí? —pregunto Peter antes de darle otro sorbo a su café.

—Intente cruzar la puerta y un oni no me impidió dar un paso más. —respondió con una sonrisa tensa. —Sé que les incomoda mi presencia. —ahora su sonrisa se volvió incomoda. —Pero yo soy el secuestrado aquí, Mick no me dejara ir hasta que Stiles despierte.

—No entiendo por qué mi cachorro está bajo tu sombra. —murmuro molesto poniendo la tasa de golpe en la mesa, Derek lo miro con sus ojos de alfa tratando de doblegarlo pero no funciono.

—No es tu cachorro. —le respondió con desdén. —Y todos lo saben en esta habitación. —dijo mirando esta vez a Derek, el cual solo endureció su gesto de molestia. —Dicen que su verdadero padre intento matarlo a él y a Stiles. —entonces eso termino por ganar la atención de los Hale.

—Deberías de hablar claro, la vida de ellos podría correr riesgo. —sugirió Deaton acercándose a ellos con una expresión algo molesta por la falta de información.

—En esta habitación el que menos habla claro eres tú. —le contrataco con burla, los lobos de la manada Hale gruñeron por la acción del viejo alfa. —La diosa luna hizo que me cruzara con Mick para protegerlo. —alzo la voz usando su tono alfa. —pero eso no significa que tenga que ser amable con ustedes.

—Brillante discurso. —Peter lo miro como si quisiera desgarrar su garganta en ese momento. —Pero para proteger lo que la diosa luna te ha encomendado. —Sonrió triunfante. —Tienes que decirnos todo lo que sabes.

—De acuerdo. —murmuro lentamente. —No sé quién sea con certeza, pero cuando estaba intentando encontrar su hogar un lobo rojo me pidió desesperado que sacara al cachorro de ahí o su padre lo mataría esta vez. —suspiro fastidiado. —Realmente no hubo mucho tiempo para hacer preguntas. —Torció la boca al pensar que el también carece de información importante para comprender todo lo que estaba pasando. —Mick es un lobo especial, puede que su propia naturaleza haya asustado a su manada.

—Mi cachorro pertenece a esta manada—Deucalión alzo una ceja pero lo dejo pasar—¿Un lobo rojo?, háblame de el —Peter frunció el ceño en tratar de pensar a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Un hombre lobo pelirrojo. —recalco Deucalión. —En realidad explicaba mucho el físico de Mick. —Callo por un momento y vio directamente hacia Peter. — Mick se parece a los lobos de la manada del este.

—Los Welsh. —dijo Peter sin poder evitar gruñir roncamente, aun recordaba con resentimiento aquella vez que su Stiles se encontró con los perversos ojos del alfa rojo. —Lo encontrare y lo despedazare. —se levantó de golpe con intensión de ir a buscar a Alexander Welsh pero su atención se dirigió a Isaac quien se mostró frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Stiles despertó.

El joven Stilinski despertó de la mejor manera que hubiera podido hacerlo desde hace tiempo, cuando sintió que la luz comenzaba a molestarle a sus parpados aun cerrados y aun un poco somnoliento logro notar que alguien se aferraba a su costado.

—¿Mick? —murmuro un poco adormilado por un momento sintió que era un maldito sueño pero la idea se esfumo por completo cuando el cachorro pelirrojo lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pá. —Stiles lo abrazo rogando en silencio que jamás lo vuelvan a separar de él y al mismo tiempo Mick se aferraba a él con miedo de volver a estar lejos de él.

 

La calma viene siempre después de la tormenta pero en este fic, la tormenta apenas comenzara...

Los ama The Sinner y su perro.


End file.
